


Main Rapper

by peachandromeda



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, BinHwan bestfriends, Bobby and Jaewon as underground rappers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Hanbin is a CEO yay, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, a little bit of sick fic, smut and smuttier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandromeda/pseuds/peachandromeda
Summary: 131 Entertainment sets off to take in rappers from Seoul underground hip hop scene, and Hanbin has his eyes on Jaewon and Bobby. Little did he know that not only the two rappers would compete in rap battles and music charts, but also for a place in his heart
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Main Rapper

“Jaewon will be here in an hour.” 

It isn’t a statement but a warning. At least that’s how Hanbin reckons it. He’s gearing up for 131 Entertainment to take in rappers from the Seoul underground scene and Jaewon is the first one to make the cut after the word spread in the Khip-hop community. Jinhwan is taking a sip of his coffee on the couch, aware of his entanglement with Jaewon but he never dares say more than what’s needed. 

“And Bobby?” Hanbin asks, blowing a raspberry.

“AOMG is eyeing him, Stone Music is in talks with him too. I heard that he’s currently exploring his options so don’t cross out your name off the list yet.” Jinhwan says.

Hanbin is up against the giants in the industry. Buried deep inside him is the clouds of anxiety brought upon by the high probability of Bobby signing to a known, more popular record label. And he might as well dismantle his own and let go of all the artists he currently manages if that happens. It’s an exaggeration, like his burden is written in a script for a drama, but he wants Bobby so bad because he knows other agencies will never cater to his needs as an artist. He sees far ahead where Bobby’s potential can take him and he wants to be the one to help him achieve that.

“You need to help me convince him to sign with us, hyung.” Hanbin tells Jinhwan, his voice flat, underscored with desperation, “I want him under me.”

“Did you mean that figuratively or literally?”

The older awaits for a word but Hanbin’s flushed face gives it away. Not only does he know about Hanbin’s casual encounters with Jaewon, he’s also well-versed with how infatuated he is with Bobby. 

“I mean to say I want him under my label, okay?” Hanbin clarifies defensively.

“Sure, if you say so.”

Hanbin has been keeping tabs on Bobby (he’d say stalking but it makes him look like a creep); he would secretly watch rap battles where he competes, watch Youtube videos of him in his studio working on some demos, he reached out to some third-parties too so he can collaborate with him, but Bobby has been elusive at times. These are the lengths that he took while he admires him from afar. His favourite is going to clubs to see him perform and set the stage ablaze with high tension energy. And that’s how Hanbin’s infatuation started to grow: he overlooks that his admiration of Bobby’s passionate and aggressive approach in rap music is slowly pulling him into a cell where the surrounding screams nothing but his name. 

“Ah, fuck. How do we do this?” Hanbin pulls his hair in frustration.

“We can try to meet halfway and negotiate with his own terms and conditions, but at the end of the day, it will still depend on him.”

Record producers have shown great interests in Bobby’s talents but despite these labels scrambling to sign him, Bobby takes his time to choose the right one because he knows what he wants. They’re pretty similar in some ways, but Bobby is too nice and a little bit rude; and Hanbin, well, he tends to be awkward and is a homebody.

Hanbin started out as a soloist, a byproduct of a survival show where he prevailed as the champion after competing against other talented, aspiring idols across East Asia. His career could’ve peaked many times but he sank on a hiatus after waves of scandals that involved his own company stealing his own songs for his label mates. An unfortunate event which he ended gracefully by establishing his own. A sweet revenge; his prized possession. With 131 Entertainment, Hanbin wants to help other artists enjoy making their music and their creative freedom without the fear of being sabotaged by their own company. 

“The new season of Show Me The Money will start in a month. Only after that will we know of his decision.” Jinhwan explains, “it’s gonna be tougher by that time, everyone will be watching him. You just got lucky, Jaewon is into you.”

The last statement doesn’t sit well with Hanbin. He eyes Jinhwan, his gaze shooting daggers which made the older raise his arms in defence. Everything went smoothly with Jaewon; he doesn’t even have to go through phases of worries and anxiety like he does with Bobby because the truth is, he got a free pass with him. They’ve collaborated in a bunch of songs before, wherein most nights spent in his studio recording songs ended up into some steamy make out sessions, groping and stroking each other’s sensitive spots, but it’s never gone beyond that; and Hanbin always makes and that that’s the farthest they go despite Jaewon's persistent request to take their side business under the sheets. 

“So are we letting Bobby off the hook as early as now or what?”

“You can still pursue him to sign, don’t give up just yet. Joining SMTM is probably the most viable option to introduce yourself as a rapper, so I can understand why he’s taking his time.” Jinhwan winks at him. 

Hanbin doesn’t want where this discussion is heading. He simply wants to get Bobby in so he can finally move on to his other agenda, but everything he does that involves Bobby tends to be difficult and complicated, so in the end, he becomes his top priority again and again.

“Hanbin, you know you can be honest with me, right? Why do you want to sign Bobby so bad? You’re fussing too much over him when you secured Jaewon already.” Jinhwan asks, half-pissed.

There’s nothing to lose if he admits that it will bring him peace if Bobby is making music with his record label. He swallows hard and begins to explain everything, fiddling with his fingers, confessing that the desperation might be also coming from the fact he doesn’t only care for Bobby as an artist, but also as a person. The puppy-eyed look on Hanbin’s face as he explains made Jinhwan throw his head back laughing.

“You’re helpless. Did you build this company so you can get under your artists’ pants? You should’ve built a brothel. You’re unbelievable.” Jinhwan shakes his head at him, amused.

“Wow, you really think I’m a whore huh.” Hanbin hisses and throws a crumpled paper at him.

“Alright. I got you. I‘ll talk to Mino. Leave this to me.” 

Jinhwan winks at Hanbin before turning to leave. Persuading Bobby through Mino might be their last and only resort, because other than him, it’s a dead end.

♫

“Can’t wait to see my own studio inside Hanbin’s building.” Jaewon says to his manager, Hyunwoo.

They’re on their way to meet Hanbin for his contract signing and he’s already thinking about different ways to fondle with him once people vacate the room, leaving them two to each other.

Sporting his handsome face that’s worth the front cover of every magazine, Jaewon walks into Hanbin’s office, all smiles and excited.

“B.I, long time no see.” He greets.

“It’s been a while, One-hyung.”

Jaewon takes a good look at Hanbin and licks his lower lip.

“Yup, it’s been a while.” 

Jaewon is threatening to be obscene but both of them have to keep it professional. Hanbin explains to him the content of the contract but Jaewon shows no interest and keeps a fierce gaze at him instead. He kicks him in the shin under the table, sending a painful signal to shift his focus on the matter at hand. After Jaewon read a few highfalutin business terminologies, he finally signed the contract and he’s now officially an artist under 131 Entertainment.

“On a serious note. I’m thankful you picked me, I can’t wait to finally release an album under a record label.” Jaewon says, smirking.

His manager and Jinhwan vacated the office and now he's sitting on the edge of Hanbin’s desk while the latter stands between his legs.

“I’ve always liked your musicality, and I don’t think you can survive the demands of other labels anyway.”

“What demands?”

“They experiment with your creative potential so you fit the image they want to feed the public. It sucks, it feels suffocating most of the time.” 

Hanbin looks like he walked down memory lane and flew back to the present immediately when he said that. It’s vague, but Jaewon gets the gist of what he’s trying to get across. Hanbin knows these stuff more than he does. He remembers how stressed out and frustrated Hanbin was back then because his own executive producer is forgetful and they seem to expect his songs would tank every time he attempts for a comeback. It’s scary because their creativity is being flushed down the drain in a snap and how a simple _yes_ or _no_ from these record executives holds so much power over the artists. 

“Yeah, but you’re not like them, so it’s kind of a win-win situation for me. I mean, I have _you_ and you’re also my boss.” Jaewon winks at him and highlights the word _‘you’_ to imply how encompassing being with Hanbin is for him.

“Where are you off to after this?” Jaewon scoots Hanbin's closer and rests his hands on his waist. 

“I don’t know, home maybe. Are you busy?”

“Kind of?” Hanbin’s brows furrow, unsure.

“Should we be at your penthouse tonight to celebrate my record signing?”

“We’ll be out for dinner but I have something else to do after, maybe next time?”

“Okay, sure. Call me when the next time comes.”

“Are you excited? I heard you’re auditioning for Show Me The Money...” Hanbin continues.

“Yes, hopefully I make it until the final.” Jaewon lets out a sigh.

“You’ll do great, I know you and I believe in you.”

Jaewon smiles at him and hugs him tightly, thankful for his consistent support.

“Can I have a kiss before I go?”

Hanbin rolls his eyes as if to say _here we go again,_ but holds Jaewon by the nape and kisses him full in the mouth anyway. He likes this: the sensation that fills in that gap when he feels stressed and Jaewon seems to be the one to provide him that.

Jaewon starts to retreat to the door and makes a _call me_ gesture before leaving the office. Hanbin slumps on his seat, huffing. He’s on it with him once again.

♫

Mino met Jinhwan when both of them visited a photoshoot led by the editor-in-chief of Dazed Magazine Korea who turns out to be a mutual friend of theirs. 

Mino has composed and produced songs for different music labels based in Seoul and Jinhwan works as a part-time PR manager while being an idol, which makes their worlds smaller in the industry they're in. They have a huge web of connections between them and that’s how they knew Hanbin and Bobby from each other too. 

Hanbin met up a few times with Mino and even worked with him on some songs. Mino technically only works as a producer but he’s been consistently offered with a contract to become a singer by many labels, which he only took as another bait by big companies to create another money-making machine out of him. He is already one, but he wants to keep it lowkey by hiding his face inside his studio, while earning six figures a month for every hit he makes.

“Do you think you can convince Bobby to sign with Hanbin’s label?” Jinhwan asks.

It’s a rainy Saturday morning, Jinhwan invites him over a cup of coffee to talk about Bobby. The sky is gloomy and the wisp of smoke billowing from their cups mimic the slow movement of people outside under the pouring rain.

“Tell Hanbin he should be more persuasive and ask Bobby himself.” Mino responds.

“You know Hanbin wanted to collaborate with him before, but he subtly ignored him every time. Hanbin has been hesitant to approach him ever since.”

“That’s a bit childish. If he wants to pursue him he wouldn’t even dwell too much on such an excuse.” Says Mino while tapping the table with his fingers, playing an imaginary piano.

“Hanbin wanna keep his ego intact, unfortunately.”

“Oh well, here’s a short story, Bobby is a big fan of him actually, he’s just too shy to admit it. Don’t tell Hanbin that and let it inflate his ego even more, 'kay?” 

Mino’s expression is dead serious but it fades and creeps quickly into a sarcastic smile. 

“Really? Hanbin would go haywire at this news.”

Hanbin tried to reach out before for collaboration but Bobby’s supposed aloofness was taken as a sign of rejection, and now Jinhwan's finding out that it was only due to his shy disposition. Their chance to create music together dwindled solely because of assumptions and poor communication.

“Big labels are chasing after Bobby, but he doesn’t wanna ride with their success. He’s being dramatic over wanting people to be interested in his music and not because he’s under some sort of a known music label, blah blah blah.” Mino says while throwing weird hand movements in the air.

“Of course, Bobby and his principles. He clearly doesn’t have any idea how these things work in this industry, does he?” 

“I know right. But I can’t blame him, he simply doesn’t want his music to be stereotyped because his label carries a certain reputation. I wouldn’t want that either.”

“Yeah...I get his point. Alright, I'll tell Hanbin to come meet up with him personally. Let me know your preferred time and place, and oh by the way, we also signed Jaewon.” Jinhwan adds.

That got Mino’s full attention. Jaewon is basically Bobby’s archenemy but the friction between them is almost one-sided because Bobby doesn’t really care about what Jaewon does and his raps. The fans however love pitting them against each other, so they eventually just tagged along, throwing themselves in it for the entertainment. 

♫

“Hanbin will meet us up tomorrow to talk to you about the signing. Dress up nicely, style your hair, shave your pubes...” Mino reminds Bobby.

“W-what?” Bobby is startled, because it’s not like every day they would talk about Hanbin wanting to meet him. “What do you mean Hanbin will meet us up and talk about what?”

He’s half excited and half-annoyed at the same time because he knows Mino will not elaborate unless he insists on it. 

“Relax. I met Jinhwan a few days back and I suggested to him that Hanbin should meet and persuade you personally if they really want to sign you as their artist.”

“I told you I will still think about it, what now?”

“Come on, you’re just delaying this! What's the difference if you sign now and if you sign after show me the money, huh?” Mino tosses his Switch onto the couch and tries to focus on talking with Bobby.

“Hyung, at least if I win Show Me The Money I have something to be… something to brag about in front of him....” Bobby falters, looking for the right words to describe how he wanted to look like someone Hanbin can be proud of. 

He remembers those nights at clubs when he’d notice Hanbin from the corner of his eye, he had a perfect attendance on his rap battles and other performances, his presence gives him that instant boost, makes him what to do better every time he takes on the stage— Hanbin simply has that effect on him. Those days got him thinking that maybe he's in it for the music with him, or maybe something more. Hanbin has lived inside his head ever since.

“You’re so fucking corny I swear, Hanbin wouldn’t even waste his time going to clubs and watch you perform if he thinks you’re just another ordinary rapper.” 

Mino sits next to him and squeezes his shoulder to provide him extra reassurance.

“Plus, Hanbin signed Jaewon too so you might want to take that into consideration.” 

Bobby looks at him, wide-eyed. Hanbin has achieved so much as a soloist, his towering achievements make him daunting, intimidating to people like him. That’s enough reason for him to work harder and be worthy of the contract, but thinking about being in the same company with Jaewon is even more thrilling and challenging. He can’t delay this any further.

“What time will we meet tomorrow? Should I prepare some samples, a mixtape maybe?” 

There was a quick shift in his attitude and Mino thinks that the mere mention of Jaewon’s name took him out of the drama series Bobby assumed he’s in. It’s funny, now he’s cramming.

“Late in the afternoon. And nope, no need. Do me a favour and play hard to get instead, I wanna see Hanbin cracks and begs you on his knees. It’d be fun.”

Mino has something up his sleeve and Bobby is going to be his accomplice. While that’s a fun idea, Bobby thinks he wouldn’t be able to pull it off, not ever if it's in front of Hanbin. 

“I’ll try my best, hyung.”

Mino ruffles Bobby’s already messy hair, “Good boy.”

♫

Hanbin feels exhilarated after Jinhwan told him Bobby agreed to personally talk with him about the record contract.

“Hyung, you’re the best. I don’t know what to do without you!” Hanbin takes Jinhwan’s face in his hands and kisses him on the forehead.

“Gross.” Jinhwan shoots him with a disgusted look.

It’s funny how this meeting doesn’t make Hanbin as anxious as it does to Bobby. If anything, he's even more excited. He’s literally jumping in joy.

“Okay so what should I say? How do I persuade him? I’m up against AOMG and Stone Music, hyung, tell me.” Hanbin catches his breath, the sheer desperation is evident in his voice and body language. When he wants something, he gets it. But it’s a different story when he wants someone.

“Just be the Hanbin who stalks him whenever he gets the chance.” 

“I don’t want to look like I’m desperately chasing him though. Come on help me.” Hanbin strokes his chin, thinking about the ways to rehearse his words to make it look like Bobby needs him more and not the other way around.

“Stop it, Hanbin. You’re desperate, that’s it. Why would you need to stage it?” Jinhwan shakes his head at him.

“Okay fine.” He sighs, “I can’t believe I’m meeting him tomorrow. Thank you so much, hyung!” 

Jinhwan let the younger crush him in what he supposed is a hug of gratification. This is definitely so much more than Bobby making music with Hanbin's own company. So much more.

♫

Hanbin almost missed Bobby’s place because it’s a restaurant, not a house. It’s situated in an elevated area in Yeonnam-Dong that offers a tranquil view of the Seoul tower. He comes in and walks briskly to where Mino and Bobby are sitting after he spotted them, and all the words he rehearsed before the meeting dissolved at the sight of Bobby.

He stands out with his slightly faded purple hair tied in a bun, he’s wearing a printed gray singlet and a black and white plaid flannel and baggy sweatpants, and oh god, Hanbin thinks he has a terrible taste in fashion. It’s the face that saves the tragic outfit. 

“Hi, Bobby.” Hanbin extends his one hand for a handshake and Bobby purses his lips when he and Hanbin make eye contact as they take their seats.

“I thought Jinhwan is coming with you,” Mino asks.

“He has an appearance on a variety show and today’s the shooting.” Hanbin says.

After a short period of silence and it looks like neither Mino and Bobby are in the mood for an ice-breaker, Hanbin speaks up.

“I will not beat around the bush Bobby, I know you two know what I came here for. I want to offer you a contract with my company… I’m aware that other known record labels have reached out to you before but—“

“I’ll sign the contract.” Bobby interjects.

Mino’s mouth drops agape while Hanbin’s face distorts in confusion. He might’ve not heard that correctly the first time.

“Sorry, could you repeat that again?” 

“You don’t have to explain how these things work, I’ll sign the contract.” Bobby states matter-of-factly.

Hanbin might’ve lost his capability to speak so he turns to Mino who’s rubbing his face with his hands in both disbelief and frustration. Hanbin hasn’t even finished his fifth sentence for the day and yet Bobby is already giving away himself not only for the lowest price possible, but for free. An absolute giveaway.

Mino only managed to tilt his head and widen his eyes at him (a non-verbal cue for Hanbin to collect himself and continue talking).

“O..kay so,” Hanbin gulps dramatically, “uhm...are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, I want to sign the contract and work with you.” Bobby’s tone is reassuring.

Mino’s face remains covered by his hands, totally embarrassed. He shakes his head and takes a side glance at Bobby, sizing him up, ready for a fight. He’s supposed to drag this meeting until Hanbin cracks but Bobby ended up making a joke out of him instead.

“Mino?” Hanbin calls out for him from across the table.

“Yup, I think I heard everything right, he’s signing it.”

“I will prepare the necessary papers as soon as possible. I’ll have Jinhwan call Mino once it’s ready so you two can come over to my office.”

“You can have my phone number though.” 

That catches Hanbin off guard.

“Yeah of course, why didn’t I think of that, hold on...” Hanbin is getting his phone in his pocket when Bobby hands him his instead and asks him to dial in his number. 

“I’ll call you once it’s ready.”

He asks the two to join him on a dinner which is deemed a tradition whenever he’s signing a new artist, but Mino is being a Grinch when he told Hanbin that can be done after the signing. Fuck traditions, Bobby’s comedic stance against him earlier needs to be dealt with right now so he wants to throw Hanbin out as early as possible.

“Thanks for meeting me personally, I appreciate it.” Bobby says as he walks Hanbin back outside. 

“No worries, it’s part of the job. I’ll call you as soon as possible. Thank you too.” Hanbin waves at him before getting into the car and Bobby does the same. Yes, it’s part of his job, nothing more.

♫

It was officially announced that Jaewon (who is known by his stage name, One) and Bobby have signed an exclusive contract with 131 Entertainment. Their faces are all plastered across the newspaper, television and social media sites; music forums are also discussing their future under their new record label. The K-hip hop scene is not surprised at the news and is actually looking forward to the two being able to share their music to a wider audience with better promotions and better platforms.

They’re gathered in the meeting room. Jaewon and Bobby are sitting on either sides of the long table and Jinhwan and Mino are also present. The two rappers never talked to each other. There’s been a magnet with the same poles between them that repel one from the other. They’ve fought their battles through their flows and verses, they dissed each other multiple times and Bobby thinks Jaewon is starting to give him the creeps. Something about him just doesn’t sit right with his guts nowadays.

Setting expectations between the label and its artists and how Jaewon and Bobby will have the freedom to produce their own music was the main agenda of the meeting. They can submit their mixtapes all they want and Hanbin being the executive producer will be all-hands to make sure the company meets the standards and benchmarks that their artists expect from them.

In a week, Jaewon and Bobby will join Show Me The Money to impress prominent rappers in the industry and compete against other mainstream and underground rappers. They will each join a crew that is led by a team of judges and producers who will also decide who gets to move on to preliminary rounds where rappers go on one-on-one diss battles. Bobby and Jaewon won’t work in the same crew which means they will have to fight for the top spot or go home as a runner-up if they progress in the competition.

Hanbin wants the two to focus on this show which he thinks is a good promotion and prerequisite for their first official studio album launch. The show will give them enough exposure to promote their own self-composed songs and the opportunity to feature their music at live concerts alongside established rappers in the industry. The two rappers can gather fans and endorsers along the way, so Hanbin highly encourages them to secure the top spots— no buts and what-ifs.

Everyone vacated the building and went home except for Hanbin. He’d usually stay a little bit late on the rooftop taking in the cold night breeze, thinking as though it has the power to wash away the uncertainties of the upcoming days, it was serene until his phone vibrates in his pocket and he sees a text message from Bobby.

[Bobby]

_I didn’t see u leave the building, r u still in?_

[Hanbin]

_Yes, I’m on the rooftop actually unwinding before heading home. Why?_

[Bobby]

_I’m still inside 2, mapping out the building, just familiarising myself with each floor. Wud u mind if I join u upstairs?_

[Hanbin]

_Yeh it’s fine u can come here~_

Something sweet starts to waft around the rooftop, it’s almost indescribable but that’s how Hanbin actually feels. The feeling tastes sweet. A minute later, Bobby emerges from the door and walks up to him.

“Feeling sentimental right now?” Bobby asks and stands next to him.

“A bit, I guess, I’m just trying to empty my head before I go home. Why haven’t you gone home though, Bobby?”

Hanbin sees Bobby puffing out the cold night air. It’s so child-like and carefree. 

“Call me Jiwon. That’s my real name, and I’d prefer if you call me by my real name.” 

“Okay..... But don’t get mad if I slip and call you Bobby instead.” They smile faintly at each other.

Hanbin doesn’t like small talks but he also couldn’t care less where these futile words take the both of them.

“Can I call you Hanbinie?”

Hanbin turns to him and stifles his laughter.

“Why would you call me that?” 

Bobby notices how Hanbin tries hard to keep the corner of his mouth from tugging into a smile. He’s adorable and the sight makes him wanna poke the hollow of his dimple on his left cheek.

“Nothing. I think it sounds cute.” Bobby shrugs.

Hanbin shakes his head, “...if that’s what you want.”

Little did the two know that Jaewon is lurking behind them on the rooftop too. He doesn’t like the idea of Hanbin and Bobby seeing each other secretly, at least that’s what Jaewon assumes they’re doing.

♫

Hanbin is on the road. He offered Bobby a ride but the latter said he’ll just take a cab back and told him to just head straight home to rest. He would’ve followed through but he feels restless and a little lonely after spending a few minutes with him, so he gives Jaewon a call instead.

“Where are you?”

“At home, why?” Jaewon asks on the other end. He left the building immediately since he can no longer stomach lurking at them earlier.

“Can I come over?”

“Sure, should I prepare the bed? You never asked me if you can come over. You know you always can.” Jaewon teases.

That sudden feeling of being alone hits Hanbin out of nowhere and he can feel the need in his flesh to get it off with Jaewon. It means crossing the line and breaking his own promise not to step foot on that dangerous boundary. If they get under each other’s skin, there’s no going back for them. And Jaewon has a tendency to be possessive once he gets a taste of something. Hanbin might regret this later, but this is what he needs right now.

♫

Show Me The Money commenced and Hanbin didn’t expect Jaewon and Bobby’s songs to climb on multiple domestic music charts every after performance, every after its official release. He’s overwhelmed with pride by the general public’s reception of hip hop music. Their talent is undeniable but the consistency in charting is rather slightly unexpected, since other known artists have been releasing their songs too.

Jaewon asks Hanbin out for dinner to celebrate his success which Hanbin gladly accepts. He’s supposed to be having dinner with both Jaewon and Bobby, but he decides on having two separate dinners instead since the friction between the two is almost tangible. They might all end up eating in silence if they all sit at the same table. 

Bobby also landed a magazine editorial shoot and Hanbin—after finishing a meeting this afternoon— received a call from him asking him a favour about it.

“Can you visit me in my first shoot? I don’t know how to act around those people and in front of the camera. It’d be nice if you’re there....” Bobby says, his voice punctuated with excitement.

“I actually have a meeting with a few investors on the day of your shoot. Are you okay if I ask Mino and Jinhwan to accompany you instead?”

Hanbin is oblivious of the fact that Bobby wouldn’t have asked him if he wants the two to be there instead. His enthusiasm quickly sinks.

“It’s fine if you can’t make it. I know you have far way more important things to do.” 

“Yeah, but I’ll try to make it there at least, bye for now.” Hanbin drops the call. He’ll try— that’s the best answer he could give him.

The concept of the shoot revolves around Bobby’s humble beginning and the contrast between his high tension, charismatic attitude when he’s on stage and his pure, carefree nature and good boy behaviour off stage. 

Hanbin arrived at the location just a little late. He’s aware of the concept of the photoshoot but he wasn’t expecting to see Bobby posing in front of the camera exposing too much of his skin. This is probably not the way to portray his good boy behaviour and carefree nature, nevertheless, Hanbin is not the one to complain.

Bobby is glowing in his own skin. The ridges of his abs and arms, the taut muscles are immaculate. He gives off that sensual appeal... that feeling when you’re missing a lover, craving for their touch, eagerly waiting for them to come home. Hanbin watches him in awe, posing from different angles, making a bored, needy expression that the photographer seems to love. Amongst the staff milling around, surrounded by flashing lights and cameras, Bobby is all he sees. 

Bobby's eyes dart on his direction and Hanbin has to swiftly gather his wits and stop his imagination from running wild.

“Thought you weren’t coming at all?” Bobby says cheerfully.

“I can’t miss your first ever photoshoot, can I?” Hanbin beams back at him.

“Thanks for coming.”

They’re suddenly interrupted and both turn their heads at the female photographer when she calls out for Bobby. She shows them his photos and Bobby gets a little shy when the staff and the crew compliment him since he nailed the photoshoot like a professional model. 

Meanwhile, Hanbin stands behind him looking like a proud boyfriend. He’s surely keeping a copy of the magazine once it’s out.

♫

After almost 3 months running on television, Show Me the Money is coming to an end. They’re on their last week of shooting for the final episode and after rounds of auditions, 1v1 diss battles and individual performances, Bobby and Jaewon prevail to be competing in the final round. The final show’s theme will be love and money.

Before the final approaches, Hanbin asks the two to prepare their mixtapes so they can all start working on their first full-length album immediately. They’ve gained enough promotions from the show and Hanbin has been a big fan of perfect timing so he thought it’s better to strike while the iron is hot.

Jaewon works on his album while competing in SMTM. It’s almost impossible but Jaewon juggled the two and coped with stress untroubled. He’s almost done and the design team is currently working on the collateral, promotional posters and the concept shoot. The sound engineer will start assembling, polishing each track so the entire album can be released in two months. At least that’s the target Hanbin is aiming for with Jaewon's first album.

He’s working late in his office when Jaewon comes in with his arms hidden behind his back, his gaze somewhat seducing him. Hanbin could already tell what he’s up to even in a stray distance.

“What do you need? I’m really tired right now, Jaewon.”

Jaewon takes his hand and asks Hanbin to stand up so he can take a seat on his chair. He hurls Hanbin into his lap that made Hanbin yelp.

“Aw! Jaewon stop it! What the hell are you doing?” Hanbin tries to push off Jaewon but the latter’s strong arms ensnare him in a tight embrace.

“The first time was addicting, I wanna do it again. Why did we stop?” Jaewon tries to fondle him, he loosens his embrace and takes his shirt off.

“What the hell, Jaewon? Please pick up your shirt. I’m not doing it again with you. I was so stressed out that night!”

“Come on, we can do it quickly.” Jaewon ignores him and slings Hanbin’s arms over his shoulders while he drapes his around Hanbin’s waist.

He starts planting hard kisses on Hanbin’s neck when someone knocks on the door and pushes it open.

Bobby.

Hanbin is shocked to see who walks in on them. Soon everything clicks and he throws himself out from Jaewon’s lap. He scurries to smoothen out his top while Jaewon picks up his discarded shirt on the floor.

Hanbin looks at Bobby, flushed and embarrassed, “Yes Bobby, what is it?” 

Bobby stood momentarily frozen but managed to walk up reluctantly closer to his desk and waits for Jaewon to leave. He pushes his tongue on his inner cheek to express his annoyance.

“Am I interrupting? If not, I have a more important business-related matter to discuss with you.”

“No, you’re not. What is it?” Hanbin swallows hard.

Jaewon fixes his disheveled hair and straightens out his clothes. He’s on his way out but stops next to Bobby. He places a hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear, “You’re a bother, you know that?”

He smirks and proceeds to leave, but Jaewon wants to mess with Bobby’s head and shouts, “Thanks for tonight, Hanbin!” 

The blood drains from Hanbin’s face because he knows Jaewon is intentionally pissing Bobby off and he might’ve just successfully done that. Now Bobby probably thinks they’re halfway into doing the deed when in fact Hanbin has been against it. A part of him wishes Bobby could show a little hint of jealousy, but he wears his poker face perfectly.

“That has at least three songs. I’ve made a few more but I wanted you to give it a listen first.” Bobby hands him his mixtape, unfazed by the awkward situation. 

“Let me know what you think so I can discuss with you the concept I have in mind.”

Hanbin couldn’t even think straight because his priority is to clear the bad air and clarify what just happened.

“About what you saw, it’s not—”

“It’s none of my business. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Bobby says flatly.

“But I’m your boss, so you will listen to me.” Hanbin says indignantly, suddenly imposing his towering position. He’s annoyed because he was expecting that Bobby will at least listen to him, but he’s acting as if what happened won’t affect their work relationship.

“I don’t like it when One mauls me into doing lewd stuff inside my office. But whatever it is you’re thinking, it’s consensual.”

Bobby scoffs. He was expecting Hanbin to launch into defending how all the lewd stuff is Jaewon’s doing, but now he’s telling him it’s consensual.

“Sure, if you say so. Can I leave now?” Bobby asks him, completely dismissing his vindication.

There are still unspoken words hanging in the air between them, not the words of a boss to his subordinate, but just him and Bobby. Hanbin shouldn’t be blurring the lines between work and personal matters with him, yet, he found himself in this situation.

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

Before Bobby vanishes behind the door, he calls out for him.

“Focus on the final of SMTM, don’t stress too much on your new album. I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay…. thank you.” Bobby forces a smile before he closes the door.

Hanbin’s eyes search for nothing on the ceiling, maybe a peace of mind, but that’s an unattainable goal now. He promised to himself he’ll cater to whatever Bobby needs as an artist and this is definitely not the way to do it and he clearly doesn’t know how to recover from this.

♫

It was never complicated with Jaewon. His relationship with him is simple and straightforward. It never needed an elaborate explanation or well-thought excuses. He never felt like he needed to prove something.

It’s the complete opposite with Bobby.

With him, he is always conscious about how he acts, he’s more careful with his choice of words when he’s around; with him, he always feels the need to scale things based on how it will impact the both of them every time.

It would’ve been easier for Hanbin if he’d just confess how he truly feels about Bobby. At this point, he truly doesn’t care anymore. If Bobby has drawn his own conclusion after seeing him with Jaewon, then so be it, he’d give it a go anyway. But despite the confidence, there’s a spark of guilt that makes Hanbin think twice. If he wants to clear things out with Bobby, then it means he needs to stop seeing Jaewon for some casual fuck and quick make-out session as his temporary stress reliever too. It’s not going to be easy; Jaewon might feel like he’s tossing him like a half-lit cigarette, something he never intends to finish. He might think that everything they’ve done was consumed out of haste and desperation, but it’s always been like that: real emotions have never been part of the equation. Hanbin exhales deeply and hopes that Jaewon will understand and forgive him since they both know they’ve never connected with each other on an emotional level— that everything has always been a fling.

♫

Hanbin is surprised to see Bobby on the rooftop.

“Hey, Bobby.” 

Hanbin thinks recovering from an awkward situation is a difficult task, but his mouth proves him wrong as he approaches him first since that night.

Bobby turns around to see Hanbin walking up to him, his presence automatically disabling all his defences. He was actually waiting for Hanbin to go to the rooftop so he can have an alone time with him, because he feels suffocated whenever he talks to him in his office. The particular place simply reminds him of him and Jaewon, their image temporarily embedded in his brain. He’s too shy to ask him for a one-on-one too, so he waits for Hanbin on the rooftop every night until he shows up. And tonight, he's standing next to him.

“Trying to clear your head again before going home?”

“Yeah, I got even busier in the past weeks working with the marketing team on how to promote yours and Jaewon’s album and also your upcoming tour.” Hanbin smiles faintly.

Bobby just nods. They remain silent; both looking up at the clear night sky.

“Hanbin?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you a favour?”

Hanbin ponders before answering.

“Go ahead. What is it?”

This is Bobby’s last chance, if he doesn’t talk to Hanbin about this now, he may not get another opportunity next time.

“If I win Show Me the Money, will you stop seeing Jaewon?” Bobby cuts to the chase.

Hanbin blinks at him thrice, trying to let the question sink in.

“I want a bet. If I win, you’ll stop seeing Jaewon. If I lose, you two can go on with whatever you’re doing and I promise not to be bothered by it again.” 

“You’re bothered by what we did?” 

Hanbin would’ve never guessed, taking into account Bobby’s lack of reaction and interest. He never openly reacted to it and Hanbin never had the hunch that Bobby was ever bothered by what they did.

“I hate seeing you spend time with him. And god knows how much I want to punch his face for taking advantage of you. I know you two are in some casual fling. I can’t compete with him if you’re the one to decide, but I want what he has with you. Sorry for this silly idea, but I don’t know what else to do.” 

Bobby hangs his head low and turns to look Hanbin straight in the eyes, who is now at a loss for words.

“I know you like him more, but I want you too, Hanbin. I want you too.” 

Bobby feels like he’s traipsing on a tightrope with the uncertainty of not getting anything beneficial out of this confession, but he let it all out anyway; whereas Hanbin thought he should be the one confessing his feelings but Bobby beat him into it. Now he feels guilty that Bobby feels the need to win the competition because he wants him to stop seeing Jaewon.

“I’m sorry, Bobby.”

Bobby closes the distance between him and Hanbin.

“I want you so bad, Hanbin. I can’t share you with anybody else.”

And that's all it takes for Hanbin to totally lose his ability to respond but his mind is set; he knows he needs to talk with Jaewon.

♫

Jaewon is in his studio arranging some compositions for his new album. The track he prepared for his final stage for SMTM is done which gives him more time to allot for the preparation of his first album.

Bobby knocks on the door and walks languidly inside the studio like he's entering an unplanned meeting. Jaewon takes off his headphones to listen to whatever he has to say. The tension is building and it’s almost solidified in the air above them, ready to drop on the ground.

“What are you doing here?” Jaewon asks with a bored expression.

“Can we talk?” Bobby replies with another question.

“What do you want?”

“I told Hanbin that if I win in the final you’ll stop seeing each other.” Bobby cuts him some slack and gets straight to the point, because making sense should be pointless if it's with Jaewon.

The latter blasts into laughter, “jealousy is a disease, Bobby.” Jaewon gives him a once over, his gaze mocking.

“I’m not jealous, far from it actually.”

“Listen to me. Hanbin has needs and I don’t think you can give it to him. He’s insatiable and you won't be able to keep up.”

“Yeah, I was right then, it’s just casual sex with you and nothing more. I feel bad for you.”

Jaewon glares and clenches his fist containing himself from tackling Bobby onto the ground and beating his face into a pulp. It’s not his assumption of casual sex that infuriates him but what came after.

“Yeah sure, but you also know that it’s me who he always runs to, right? He confides in me, he shares with me his burden. We’re more than what you seem to assume, Bobby.”

“Keep lying to yourself. I know what you are to him.” Bobby affirms.

“Fuck you!” Jaewon grits his teeth.

“Prepare for the final. I don’t want to see you near Hanbin ever again after that.”

Bobby leaves the studio and slams the door on the way out, leaving Jaewon throwing curses in the air.

♫

It’s the final of Show Me the Money. Jaewon just finished his performance and now the production team is currently assembling the stage for Bobby. 

Hanbin goes backstage to find him. He’s running out of time, he planned to talk to Jaewon first but both of them have been busy. Hanbin couldn’t pick the best time and place for his confession but he can no longer wait until the show is over. He should’ve done this earlier but everything was convoluted and he has too much on his plate, but everything is clear to him now. Crystal clear.

He spots Bobby talking to Mino and without a word, he snatches his hand and forcibly drags and pushes him inside one of the makeshift dressing rooms backstage.

He swallows hard before speaking to a confused Bobby in front of him.

“What are we doing?” Bobby asks, nonplussed.

“Bobby, I don’t want you to win this competition because of me, but because you want to win it for yourself, because of your dreams for your family. I don’t want you to throw everything in vain… because of me.” 

Hanbin is in a hurry so he starts to ramble. He’s determined to confess everything to Bobby before he goes up on stage.

“Even if you lose or win, I still want to try it with you too. This bet? It’s stupid. I want you too, Bobby.”

Hanbin cups Bobby’s face so he can see the sincerity in his eyes. Bobby is startled, but everything Hanbin says is starting to wrap his brain. He wants him too. Bobby takes his hand and rubs his thumb on the inside of his palm.

“I eventually figured that out.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Hanbin was dumbfounded.

“Instincts? It was probably a fever dream but you’re here now saying the exact same words I only hear in my dreams."

The instincts and mushy remark extenuate the seriousness of the situation, and his confession seemingly turns into pure comedy when Bobby pinches his cheek. Bobby has been dreaming of this and he’s making sure it’s his reality now. Hanbin wants to melt into a puddle.

“Listen, it doesn’t matter to me if you win or lose. Forget about the bet….. I’m all yours.” 

Hanbin looks at him earnestly and Bobby has never felt the need to finish a performance quickly than he does right now.

“A bet is a bet, Hanbin. And besides, me and Jaewon are rappers after all. Let me diss him just a little.”

Bobby chuckles.

“Okay, both of you are still my artists. I’m still rooting for the two of you.”

They look at each with so much longing and affection. They’ve been wanting for this moment to come along but it’s them who finally arrived.

“Can I get a good luck kiss?” 

Bobby gets a little shy, and Hanbin’s smile spread widely before leaning in to peck on his lips.

“That’s all?”

“You want more? You’re about to perform.”

“Yeah, c’mere kiss me more.”

Bobby pulls Hanbin by the waist and Hanbin's lips tug into a smile before kissing him full in the mouth. It’s their first kiss; he imagined they’d do it somewhere more romantic like on the beach before sundown, or under the mirrorball in the middle of a dancing crowd, or maybe inside the studio halfway into finishing a song they’re writing together, but Hanbin realises that these romantic clichés cannot outweigh what they’re sharing right now.

Hanbin deepens the kiss by gripping on Bobby’s neck, making sure their bodies fit perfectly together. A soft moan escapes his mouth when Bobby swipes his tongue on his lower lip, but they're abruptly interrupted when a staff member outside shouts for Bobby’s name since the show is about to resume. They broke the kiss that left them breathless.

“I’ve always wanted to taste these plump lips...” Bobby says as his thumb traces Hanbin’s.

“You can kiss me for as long as you want later. Go up now, good luck.”

Hanbin tilts his chin to the direction of the stage and Bobby winks at him before leaving.

It was surreal, but it’s happening. Hanbin lets his knees unbuckle and leans back on the wall for support. He subconsciously touches his lip and recalls how sweet it was to taste Bobby’s lips, his tongue and feel the warmth of his mouth.

After composing himself, Hanbin draws the curtain aside and steps out of the dressing room. He sees Mino crossing his arms and shaking his head at him. Amused but barely impressed. He shrugs him off.

“Did you give Bobby his pre-final performance gift?” Mino teases.

“Yup. It almost knocked him out though.” Hanbin wears a smug face and Mino looks at him with disgust.

They watch the performance on a huge LED TV backstage. And as usual, Bobby sets the stage ablaze with his raw, rowdy performance. His lyrics highlight his struggles and love for his mother and gets the crowd screaming with his hard-hitting acapella rap that talks about someone who’s dear to his heart. Someone he always admired from afar and dreams of making proud.

“That part is for you, Hanbin.” Mino tells him.

He finds out that Bobby prepared the song even before the competition starts, and his heart is about to burst thinking that Bobby had feelings for him too, that everything between them has been mutual all along. Hearing him now rap those soul-baring verses makes his heart swell with so much fondness. He doesn’t deserve Bobby and Bobby doesn’t deserve all the bullshit he put him through. No more holding back, no more fooling around, he’ll make it all up to him this time.

♫

Bobby won the first round of voting and now they wait for the final result. Half of the crowd hold their breaths in anticipation, the other half roars into cheers. The two rappers stand on the stage while the numbers underneath their names on the screen shuffle and increase. Hanbin shouldn’t be holding his breath but he is. He needs Bobby to win. He doesn’t want to imagine how serious Jaewon would take this bet because he really doesn’t want to.

Jaewon had flopped a few times all throughout the competition but his final result is 2 million higher than Bobby’s.

Jaewon wins.

It’s too noisy when the crowds rejoice after seeing the results. Hanbin stares at the numbers in horror and sees Bobby’s disappointment. There's a full display of arrogance by Jaewon while Bobby shakes his hand to congratulate him. He rushes when the screen went off and Bobby heads for the backstage.

“Hey.”

“Sorry I lost.”

“Not your fault. You’ve worked hard since day one and you did well tonight. Congratulations.” 

Hanbin pulls him into a hug. Right now, he’s Hanbin who has so much love for him and not the CEO who should remain unbiased towards his two rappers. He should be congratulating Jaewon, but that can wait until later.

“I’ll meet the producers in a bit. I think the final result is rigged.” Mino approaches them.

Both Bobby and Hanbin turn to him, confused.

”What do you mean rigged?” 

“Someone tipped me that at least 3 producers were bribed to mess the result. Act normal in the afterparty and stay humble when the press starts to throw their questions.” Mino advises Bobby. 

Hanbin and Bobby are surprisingly shocked. It can't be. But whatever unfolds from this situation, Hanbin hopes Jaewon isn’t directly involved. He hopes he’s just another victim just like Bobby.

Bobby went to the after-party. Everyone is here to celebrate another successful season of the show, but he’s brokenhearted; and pretending to enjoy the party with other rappers and producers is so much worse than losing the competition itself. If Mino thought that telling him about the results being rigged will pacify his own dejection or even give him a small sliver of hope, he’s wrong. If it’s proven to be true, then it’s just downright messed up. Whatever the outcome is, he wishes he could remain calm through it all, because right now, he feels nothing but a consistent stabbing pain in his heart.

Hanbin waits for Bobby in the parking lot and is thinking how Jaewon didn’t know that he personally came to watch the show, and now he’s flooding him with text messages asking him where he is.

[Jaewon]

_Where r u right now? i won by the way so it means I also won Bobby’s stupid bet..._

_Where r u exactly? Can we go out for dinner tomorrow?_

_I have a press con tomorrow and another variety show calls me up to be one of their guests.. can that be canceled?_

_What the fuck Hanbin, can you at least text me back?_

_Come over to my place, pls let's celebrate, I promise to u it will be better than the first time..._

_I better not see you with Bobby, Hanbin. A bet is a bet, I won and he lost._

Hanbin doesn’t know when Jaewon started to behave like this. He’s persistent but never demanding, he's known him to be considerate and thoughtful, but reading his messages worries him now. He sets aside the anxiety and waits for Bobby so he could give him a ride home. The party didn’t finish until 1am so he dozed off for a while inside his car until Bobby swung in startling him.

“Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep.” Bobby sits next to him in the back seat but he ignores him since he's fully awake now.

“To Bobby’s place, please.” Hanbin orders his driver.

They’re leaning on each other’s head. Bobby doesn’t know what to make out from today. His body feels like a car being upended by a tornado with the level of exhaustion, and at the same time feels resigned for losing the competition. Tomorrow morning he’ll give his mom a video call.

“Hey, you’re zoning out.” Hanbin rests his chin on Bobby’s shoulder and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s nothing. Today was just overwhelming.”

He leaves a kiss on his forehead as they spend the whole ride in silence.

Bobby asks Hanbin to come inside so he can show his place to him. There’s a table where music equipment is set up in the corner, a drawer full of pairs of shoes, the room is overall tidy. Bobby slumps on the edge of his bed, his head hangs low, his loss taking a toll on him.

“I’m so disappointed with myself and everything as a whole.” Bobby hugged his legs against his chest. He looked so small, fragile and depleted. Hanbin sits next to him. He could comfort him by telling that losing the competition isn’t his fault, he probably knows losses more than he does but he just lets Bobby be overcome with his emotions and doesn’t dare speak a word.

Bobby takes Hanbin’s hand and kisses his knuckles one by one; his lips remain pressed against his skin while he waits until he’s completely enveloped with his warmth. He wouldn’t know what to do if Hanbin didn’t confess to him earlier, right now, he’s all he needs. In this fleeting moment, there’s comfort in the absence of Hanbin’s words and the electricity of his touch. 

He motions for Hanbin to sit between his legs and they hug each other until Bobby is drained of all the disappointment, frustrations and regrets, at least for now. Hanbin cups his face so they’re eye to eye, each other’s irises dilating into burning fireworks. They stare at each other for awhile until Hanbin starts to gently brush his lips against Bobby’s cheeks all the way down his lips. And then they’re kissing— the kind of kiss that bruises their hearts because it’s too late and the kind that exhausts the air in their lungs because it’s too deep. They pull away just to breathe and enmesh their lips to send each other back again to euphoria.

All the waiting, longing and held back emotions just piled up and now they couldn’t get enough of each other. Bobby slips his hand under Hanbin’s shirt and glides them on the hot, tender skin until his thumb tickles his nipple. A moan escapes past Hanbin’s lips. He dips his head to the side and Bobby begins to plant soft bites on the underside of his jaw, down to his neck and his collarbones.

“Should we do it now?” Bobby whispers. His chest rises and falls against Hanbin’s.

“Do what?”

“That stuff.”

“They call it _stuff_ now?” Hanbin asks and Bobby chuckles gravelly.

“You need to take a rest and go to sleep. The sex can wait.” Hanbin teases him.

“Jaewon told me you’re insatiable and I won’t be able to keep up.”

“And you believe him?”

“Should I?”

“I’m asking you.” Hanbin shrugs.

“I don’t.”

“Then good, you should see it yourself.” Hanbin squishes Bobby’s face.

“Okay.”

They hug each other again in silence until it's time for Hanbin to head back to his place so he kisses Bobby good night.

[Hanbin]

 _I watched the show at home, congratulations Jaewon_.

Hanbin sent his reply too late and with a complete lie. He didn't bother waiting for another text message since Jaewon might be asleep already. His mind flies off to him and Bobby sharing their first kiss today again. He feels hot and subconsciously flutters his eyes shut when he felt Bobby’s hand traveled on his skin for the first time. It was hasty, but it was memorable. He's a little selfish for thinking about this more than Bobby's loss and Jaewon's questionable triumph, but he doesn't care— Hanbin wants more of what sets his body on fire.

♫

Hanbin has been swamped with meetings and interviews and even TV guestings lately. Jaewon just released his first full-length album three months after winning Show Me The Money, and the reception of the general public has been enormous. At least three tracks made it to major domestic charts, one of which occupied at least the Top 5 for a week.

Jaewon was called up for guesting on variety shows from left to right too. His gorgeous face has attracted at least three magazines this month alone, he’s completely booked and busy.

Investors are continuously coming in and Hanbin is also set to join a survival show where he’ll be part of the panel of judges. In between the fast-paced lifestyle are short hours of sleep and skipped meals, and tonight is the most exhaustive. He dozed off a little but the sleep wasn’t enough so he woke up with a headache. It’s past midnight and he’s still in the office. Bobby happens to be finishing some tracks in his studio so he calls him to pick him up.

“Hanbin, you look sick.” Bobby palms his forehead and feels his warm skin. His face pallid.

“Take me home, I feel feverish.” 

“Have you even eaten yet?”

Hanbin shakes his head. 

“Come on. I’ll cook for you, let’s go home.”

Bobby leans on the elevator wall and snuggles Hanbin’s weightless frame against him, his head cradled in the crook of his neck.

“God, Hanbin your skin feels hot.” He rubs Hanbin’s back and holds him firmly around the waist to keep him steady. 

“I don’t have the energy to walk, can you carry me to the car?” Hanbin’s voice faded.

Hanbin expects Bobby to offer his back for a piggyback, but he slips an arm behind his knees and at the base of his back to carry him to the car. Hanbin limply slings his arms and hides his face over Bobby’s shoulders. It was too comfortable but Hanbin feels unsettled until they’re in the car because someone might be watching them in the shadows. And stalkers seeing Bobby carry him in public is the last thing he wants in the world at the moment.

They arrived at his penthouse and the drive felt like the longest. Now that Hanbin can smell the familiar scent of his own home, all he wants to do is just lie down and eat. He doesn’t have a single amount of energy in him to even dare move. 

This isn’t the first time Bobby has seen his penthouse. The two have previously exchanged each other’s pass codes which they think is as important as their emergency numbers. Bobby tucked him in bed after he helped him wash, changed to his sleepwear and brought in the soup he cooked to feed him.

“Look at you. You’re getting skinnier and the dark circles around your eyes are getting bigger, you don’t exercise and you also skip your meals. You should bring a lunch box next time or order some takeouts—” Bobby chuckles mid-sentence because Hanbin keeps on huffing and making faces.

“I’m full, thanks for the lecture and for the food.” Hanbin crosses his arms to feign annoyance.

Bobby switches off the main lights, only leaving the lamp on so Hanbin can easily fall asleep. But the latter is too stubborn and tries to grab his phone on the bedside drawer. Bobby immediately snatches away the phone from Hanbin's reach. 

“No phones. Go to sleep.”

“I’m just gonna call Jinhwan—”

“About?”

Hanbin didn’t answer.

“It’s about the survival show where you’re one of the judges, right?” Bobby raises his eyebrows at him, “that meeting can wait for another day.”

“Fine. I’m going to sleep!” Hanbin whines and groans as he slides down on his bed and covers himself with the blanket. He knows he’s not gonna win against Bobby in his feeble state.

“I love everything about you except the fact that you’re obsessed with overworking yourself.” Bobby says in a slightly scolding tone while he swipes his thumb over Hanbin’s right cheek. The soothing feeling of his touch against his skin makes his eyes flutter. It washes away the guilt he felt at his words, because they’re true, he’s obsessed with working himself to death.

Being stubborn is just one of the many flaws that Bobby learns to love about Hanbin. He’s a whiner, perfectionist, nit-picky— he’s all these imperfections all jumbled into a beautiful mess. 

“You love me?”

“Yes I do. I love you, Hanbinie.”

Bobby leans down to kiss him on the forehead and the annoyed expression suddenly wears off from Hanbin’s face. Bobby repeatedly pecks on his lips, his kisses sound like raindrops slowly hitting the pavement one by one. Hanbin opens his mouth so Bobby can taste him but Bobby breaks the kiss too early. He feels offended.

“Go to sleep, Hanbin. I’ll leave in a few.”

Hanbin shakes his head and the sight almost made Bobby kiss him again, but that means contradicting himself in promoting his wellbeing. 

“And why not?”

“I’ll sleep if you tell me you’ll go home and sleep too.”

Hanbin pouts like a baby, expecting to disarm Bobby with his cuteness.

“I have to go back to the studio, Hanbin.”

“You’re telling me not to overwork, but you’re going back to the studio at this hour?”

“Hanbin, I slept the whole day. And unlike you, I get enough sleep, I don’t skip meals—”

Hanbin rolls his eyes at him.

“I can’t leave until you’re asleep.”

“Fine, I’m going to sleep now… sorry. I love you too."

He smiles affectionately at Bobby before letting himself fall asleep.

The nights Hanbin spends alone sleeping might be over soon. He'll ask Bobby next time if they can live in together. It’ll be less lonely if he and Bobby can share one bed from now on, but they will have to be more careful if they’re going to share not only the same bed, but also the same address, especially now that Bobby’s popularity is growing. He doesn’t want the public to scrutinise their every move. He exhales deeply, this topic can wait for another day or two, for now, it’s Bobby’s face he sees before he closes his eyes and it’s still his the next day he wakes up.

♫

There’s no better way to ruin the day than Jinhwan informing Hanbin that half of the songs in Jaewon’s new album were actually stolen. As a musician himself, stealing songs or discrediting the artists is almost deemed a mortal sin and never in his wildest dream did he think that Jaewon is capable of such a vile act.

Hanbin finds himself facing a guy sitting at the coffee table across from him in his office, explaining how he owns the majority of the songs in the album that Jaewon just released.

The guy introduced himself as Doyoung and before he got into details, he handed a black hard drive to Hanbin which he supposes contained all the demos to the album.

“I’ve entrusted Jaewon that hard drive. I was hesitant to call him out first because I don’t want to ruin his career, but I felt so betrayed.”

Hanbin notices the guy stare downcast and clenches his fist.

The feeling is familiar. He knows how the guy feels because not once but multiple times, he’s seen himself in the same position— wondering, hesitating, being angry because your own craft is stolen from you. It’s unforgivable— he might not be able to look at Jaewon again the same way after this. It’s such a disgrace that one musician will steal from another. He couldn’t bring himself to believe what Jaewon did. It's almost impossible, but dismissing the claims of the guy in front from him is equally offensive. Had he known about this, he wouldn’t have made Jaewon release the album. Even if his company has to crawl from the mud, Hanbin will never let any of his artists release a stolen song.

“He never mentioned about working with anyone, he made us believe that he made all the songs by himself. I trusted him too, but he manipulated all of us here into thinking that those songs belong to him.” Hanbin says apologetically. He takes a bow to show his respect and apology.

“I was so hesitant and afraid at the same time because his bosses could bribe anyone to keep me in silence, but I couldn’t sleep at night knowing how many people enjoy listening to the music I created and it hurts me because I was buried like a nobody.” Doyoung’s voice is pleading, brittle. 

“But I know you Hanbin-shi, I know you know the feeling when your songs are stolen from you so I tried to reach out to you and I will never take this chance to talk with you for granted.”

“I respect you for coming forward. It takes courage to face problems like this head on. You also seem to be aware of other dirty jobs in the industry but I won’t tolerate what Jaewon did. We just learned about this today and I already talked to the right people on how to go on about this.” 

Doyoung interjects Hanbin just in case he comes across as money-hungry to him, “I’m not after the money if that’s what you’re thinking. I just need the credits.”

“Definitely not, of course. You have every right to your own music. We’re working on registering your name for the songs but it will take some time. We also want to protect your privacy because once this news gets out, it’s still the company that carries the burden. I don’t want the image of my company to be besmirched by my artist’s mishap, actually, my own mishap too.”

Doyoung nods, appreciating Hanbin’s words.

“I hope you could trust me that I will help you get the credits due to you.” Hanbin extends his hand for a handshake. He told Doyoung they’ll keep in touch until everything is figured out and assures him that he takes this as a lesson to be more involved in the music creation of his artists. 

Hanbin promotes independence between Bobby and Jaewon since they’re self-producing, but day by day he discovers that there’s so much more than what the people claim them to be from the underground.

  
  


♫

The survival show that Hanbin is set to be a part of will have its first meeting in four days. He’s gone almost 48 hours of no sleep before which is something he assumes any human isn’t capable of until he experienced it, and in the following days, he might experience it again. He plans to get his hair dyed before the filming starts so he sent his stylist a text for a recommended salon. It’s almost sundown and the problem with Jaewon isn’t fully dealt with yet. Instead of a reply from his stylist, he got a call from Jinhwan instead.

“Yes Jinhwan hyung?

“Hanbin listen to me, Jaewon ran over a kid last night, he was brought to the nearest hospital just in time, but he’s in a critical condition right now. It was a hit and run, Hanbin. I’m currently driving to the hospital in Jeonju, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Hearing those words makes the hair on his nape stand, he’s frozen for a moment, at a loss for words, taking in the information in cold sweat.

“Are you okay, Hanbin?” 

“Go to the hospital and let me know of the situation. How about Jaewon?

Hanbin manages to respond.

“I honestly don’t know where the fuck he is, but please Hanbin, find him and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid!”

Jinhwan drops the call after filling in Hanbin that he’s on his way to Jeonju, that Jaewon must be fucking losing his mind for running someone over and speeding off right after like nothing happened. Some of the CCTVs in the area weren't working and it’s almost midnight when the accident happened so almost no one was around to witness it. Almost.

Hanbin shudders at every word, he feels like he’s listening to a horror story. He composes himself to call Hyunwoo to ask where Jaewon is— who to his relief— confirmed that he’s at home. Hyunwoo doesn’t know about the accident too, but he recalled that Jaewon was being weird to him over the phone last night, but that hunch isn't enough.

Hanbin almost curses at his own driver or at the fact that the car couldn't fly straight to Jaewon’s house so he can knock some sense out of him and make him realise all the mess he’s gotten himself into. It just keeps on piling up lately.

He finally reaches his place and barges in. He finds Jaewon sitting by the couch, with shoulders slumped, face tear-stained and eyes bloodshot.

“What the fuck, Jaewon. What the fuck!” Hanbin just yells in the room, fuming in anger.

“What’s happening to you? Stand up and talk to me!” 

Jaewon remains unfazed, zoned out, looking straight into oblivion while Hanbin couldn’t gather anything decent to say so he just yells to release his frustrations.

“First the stolen songs and now a kid is battling between life and death because of you!”

“Shut up. It’s because of you!” Jaewon yells back and stands up.

“Don’t you fucking dare blame me for all these—”

Jaewon walks closer so he can size up Hanbin and look down at him.

“The night I won, you didn’t even bother to congratulate me. I was asking you out, you weren’t in your office the whole day. I followed your car and saw you got in and left Bobby’s house. What did you two do, huh? Did he fuck you real good huh, better than I did? You’re a fucking whore, Hanbin! A fucking whore!”

Jaewon spits every word with contempt that made Hanbin suddenly feel small and filthy. It makes his stomach turn. This is a battle he can’t fight. He’s been dismissing Jaewon lately except when he needs him and he made him feel like a trash thrown out carelessly. 

Hanbin runs his hand through his hair in distress, “I was planning to talk to you—”

“When?” Jaewon blurts out again and it almost made Hanbin jump in shock.

“When Hanbin? When are you going to talk to me? When you’re horny? When you couldn’t get in Bobby’s pants? You made me feel like shit, Hanbin. You toyed my emotions, you led me on, you made me feel like I was something to you!” 

Jaewon’s shoulders start to tremble and tears are welling up his eyes.

“All this time I thought what we’re doing is leading up to something, so I waited for you patiently. And then Bobby came along and suddenly I’m out of the picture. Have I always been the second option, your alternative?”

Jaewon is baring his soul and all Hanbin could think of is to escape this room and run away. It’s his fault; he’s been oblivious. He always believed that they’ve never been emotionally attached to each other, that everything was just a strong chase for a release but if he explains these to Jaewon now, it’s just gonna make things worse. Something inside Hanbin’s chest is deteriorating, like a plant is withering every time Jaewon spits the truth. If he explains his side, he will only invalidate Jaewon’s feeling because he’s overlooked everything between them. He doesn’t know how things took a wild turn, that all of a sudden they’re taking about this now, but this needs to be brought up at some point. They’re just caught up in such an inopportune moment because while they’re battling the turmoil right before their eyes, a musician is fighting for his own song credits and a kid is fighting for his life out there too.

“You were never content so I gave everything. I worked hard in the underground so you’ll notice me. I was happy with all the moments we shared in and out of the studio, you inspired me to create great music, I signed with your company, but I was never enough. You’re right beside me but I always felt like I was chasing you. I was chasing you but you’re running towards Bobby. It’s always been him. What am I supposed to do, Hanbin?” Jaewon starts sobbing and it hurts Hanbin so much seeing him in pain he himself inflicted.

“I’m sorry…. I’m really sorry, Jaewon.” Hanbin feels so ashamed.  
  


Jaewon’s cry faded instantly, replaced with anguish in his eyes and conceit in his tone.

“Sorry? Of course you should be. Is the guilt finally catching up huh, Hanbin?” Jaewon mocks him and laughs derisively.

Hanbin is startled, the shift in Jaewon’s character is almost unsettling. 

“What are you going to do now? I stole my friend’s own songs and I almost killed someone. Will you also be sorry for that too? If you know tomorrow morning those vultures will camp outside your building so they can crucify me, huh?”

“Jaewon… what you did is punishable by law, you betrayed your friend—”

“You’re not the one to talk about betrayal, Hanbin.” Jaewon grits his teeth, his eyes flaring with anger, looking straight in his.

“You know what? I don’t fucking care if you feel guilty for toying on my feelings, for making me feel like shit, fix this and get me out of this mess.” Jaewon orders him with conviction, as if the offence is as simple as engaging in a school brawl and once the parents are called at the principal’s office, things will be back to normal.

The humid air in the room and Jaewon’s droopy eyes filled with anger make Hanbin want to cower in fright, he’s starting to scare him.

“Jaewon, the police will investigate the accident and Doyoung will continue going on his day feeling—”

“You know what we are Hanbin?” Jaewon keeps on interrupting him, never giving him the chance to talk, "we’re all entertainers living in a judgmental society. If we keep them happy, behave the way they want us to, they’ll support us. But if we make a mistake, they catch us and make sure we’re tackled onto the ground with no one to help us. They don’t know how to forgive, they all become bullies once you show them the real you. And we all succumb to the pressure of being perfect because we’re all their puppets, Hanbin. We’re all puppets being controlled by these people!”

He walks towards Hanbin and the sound of his footstep makes Hanbin step backwards. Almost retreating at the feel of his proximity.

“I don’t want to go to prison, Hanbin. My career is just starting to take off, do whatever you can.” Jaewon's voice is unwavering, he’s determined to get away with his offences.

Hanbin doesn’t expect one bit that Jaewon will order him to do that. He should be contrite towards the situation, but all he cares about now is his career. This is beyond his comprehension. Jaewon isn’t this evil— at least that’s how he’s known him.

“Are you hearing yourself right now, Jaewon? Don’t you even feel a single bit of remorse? You’re not a murderer Jaewon, you will cooperate with the police—”

Jaewon hisses and turns around, “You know that if this gets out to the public, your company will be under fire too, right?”

“I don’t care about my company, Jaewon. I care about you and the kid and Doyoung!” Hanbin affirms, his voice trailing.

“Sweet, you run a business but you always let your emotions take over. If I go down, you will go down with me too, Hanbin.” Jaewon threatens him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jaewon starts to pace back by the huge window in his apartment. He hides his hands in his pocket and exhales deeply, contemplating, estimating, before speaking again.

“I took a video."

"What video?"

"I filmed the two of us doing it..... having sex. If you don’t help me get out of this situation, the video will be all over the internet and both of us will go straight to hell, Hanbin.”

The surroundings get dizzier and the floor is crumbling. Hanbin feels like if he does the slightest movement, he might fall and no one will catch him. He’s trembling, stunned, his inside is dissolving in anger. Tears start to well up his eyes, blurring his sight of the guy standing in front of him. This isn’t Jaewon.

“Say something, Hanbin. Have you gone mute?”

“You’re fucked up in the head, Jaewon! You’re fucked up!” Hanbin yells. It’s taking everything in him to say a word let alone shout. His knees are giving up on him but he must stand still. His fists clenching close and open. He wants to take a swing on Jaewon, maybe smash his head against the wall, but he couldn’t even breathe.

“You leave me no choice, Hanbin.”

Hanbin exhales deeply and gathers up his composure. He can’t let Jaewon overpower him, not now. 

“I hope you’re hearing yourself right now, Jaewon. I hope you realise how fucked up you are in the head. You’re fucking evil, you disgust me. I fucking hate you, Jaewon!” 

Jaewon closes every inch between them and tries to touch his face but Hanbin quickly dodges. 

“You’re the prettiest boy I have ever laid my eyes on, Hanbin. And it fucking pisses me off hearing you say that.”

“Don’t fucking touch me ever again.”

“And who’s touching you these days huh, Bobby? That ugly prick?” Jaewon bursts into laughter like a maniac.

“I’ll choose Bobby over you again and again, Jaewon. I’d rather die than let you touch me.”

Jaewon glares at Hanbin.

“I will ruin both of you before you even get the chance to get rid of me.” 

Jaewon paces across, looking around mindlessly before turning to Hanbin again.

“Also, did you know that the result was rigged? I mean I was confident that I can win, but Bobby went to me and told me about that stupid bet and he left me with no choice too. I had to contact my friends so they can bribe the producers. The music industry is so fucked up, you can literally buy off anyone.”

That’s the cue for Hanbin to leave. He’s never been consumed with so much anger, he feels like he’s going to explode or worse do something that he might regret for the rest of his life. He starts to retreat outside because there’s no way he could still contain his rage any longer. Jaewon crushes Bobby’s dream for himself, for his family— and it’s all because of him. They’re in this fucked up situation because of him. This is all his fault.

Jaewon is still rambling about some bullshit that Hanbin rather spares himself to hear, so he leaves the place as quickly as possible and tells his driver to go take him home.

♫

Bobby should be simmering with anger after hearing Mino tell him that the result of the final was indeed rigged. They’re over the phone and Mino is talking about how Jaewon stole the songs from his own friend to push the release of his album. It was all too much to take in, but what comes next is even more core-shattering.

“Jinhwan is on his way to Jeonju now to visit the hospital. He sped off and left the kid on the road, almost lifeless." Mino says over the phone, "not gonna lie though, he's come across to me as a psychopath, or maybe he's just going through something, but almost killing someone is bat-shit crazy."

Stealing songs from your own friend is one thing, but almost killing someone is another. Bobby doesn’t really know much about Jaewon but it still shocked him learning about what he did. Maybe because Hanbin stands between them that he feels somewhat directly connected to him. After what's said and done, all Bobby could think about right now is being on Hanbin's side. He needs to see Hanbin, he needs to ensure he’s okay.

He drove to Hanbin's place to see if he's there. It didn't take him long to see Hanbin leaning on the kitchen sink, worn out with his head hanging low. Bobby doesn’t say a word but takes him in his arms and hugs him tightly instead. Hanbin must’ve been emotionally exhausted, maybe even beyond it. He remembers the day when he lost the competition, Hanbin stood by his side but didn’t say a word too, he just stayed next to him, wrapped in his embrace, but everything felt enough back then. He hopes he could provide the same warmth right now.

“He fucked me up, Bobby.” Hanbin half cries against Bobby’s chest.

“I always hated myself, for not being enough….but I hated myself now even more.”

Bobby caresses his head pressed against his chest, shushing away the self-deprecation.

“He said he filmed us while we were doing it, I feel so dirty right now, I don’t know what to do.”

Bobby thought he could let things slide and let time deal with Jaewon, but hearing how ruined Hanbin feels right now makes him wanna throw punches at Jaewon until his face is barely recognizable. He’s infuriated, but feeling Hanbin tremble under his touch means he needs to stay calm for the both of them. He doesn’t want to repel Hanbin by being eaten up by his own rage towards Jaewon too.

“He told me he talked to his friends so they could bribe some producers of the show. He didn’t want to lose the bet, he did that because of me, all of this happened because of me, I crushed your own dreams, Jiwon.” 

And now Hanbin is sobbing. Bobby doesn’t know what hurt more: Hanbin blaming himself for something he is not directly responsible for, or hearing him say his name for the first time out of torment.

Bobby wants to scream or maybe punch a wall until his knuckles break and bleed. He wants to tear off the guilt that lingers onto Hanbin; it’s not his fault and will never be, but he‘s drowning with guilt and regrets. He’ll never forgive Jaewon for pushing Hanbin faster into the deep pit of self-loathing.

He rubs his back gently, muting the noise that rumbles inside his chest. Hanbin is still trembling and his shirt is damped with tears. He cups Hanbin’s face and leans his forehead against his. Silence scalded onto them, the sound of their laboured breaths travel in between their mouths, both eyes are close and slowly Bobby presses his lips against Hanbin's. His lips get softer and fuller after he cries, and Bobby gets rougher after he feels the strong need to devour them, to soothe them. Their hands rush to touch each other’s skin but their clothes get in the way. Hanbin breaks the kiss momentarily so he can focus on pulling Bobby’s shirt over his head and surges his lips back onto his. Hanbin breaks it quickly to see his naked chest but Bobby is quick to dip his head between the crook of Hanbin’s neck and roughly kisses him there— almost leaving a mark at the sheer force. Hanbin involuntarily throws his head back to feel Bobby’s teeth and tongue against his skin. It’s almost bruising but he can’t stop moaning at how good Bobby is making him feel and Hanbin doesn’t want him to stop.

Bobby picks him up and Hanbin immediately hooks his legs around his waist. He manoeuvres their way from the kitchen to Hanbin’s room without breaking the kiss. Everything feels so hot, so urgent. They’re desperate and have grown impatient, waiting to be burned by each other’s fire for so long. Bobby safely lays Hanbin on the bed who removes his clothes one by one while he crawls over him after his clothes find the floor. 

They catch their breaths while they search for each other’s eyes. It’s dark and only the moonlight illuminates the room which made the night even more intimate. Almost poetic. Bobby slows down and starts kissing Hanbin. The latter grabs his face, never wanting his lips away from his, but Bobby wants all of him too, so he pulls away to lick his chin, leaves a mark on his neck, down to his collarbones. Then he nibbles Hanbin’s perky nipples, making a tiny licking sound, goes to slide his tongue on the hollow of his chest, to his flat stomach until he reaches Hanbin’s most sensitive part.

Hanbin starts to clutch on the sheets and writhe as Bobby takes him whole. He props on his elbows to watch him between his legs and imprint the image in his brain. Bobby's head moves up and down, his deep, dark gaze locking into his. Hanbin rolls his eyes at how warm and nice the feeling is. Soon enough Bobby’s mouth is already abandoning him and his fingers are now searching for the tight muscle around his hole. Everything is to hazy for Hanbin to figure out how Bobby managed to get the bottle of lube when something cold and slimy is lathered on his bottom. Hanbin’s breath hitches once he feels Bobby’s fingers ram onto him in and out until he’s a mewling mess. He starts to whimper when he feels his groin grow tighter. Bobby switches their position and lies on his back to relax his neck and Hanbin immediately straddles him. They’re swept over with such primal need, with just skin and sweats, racing hearts and heavy breaths— words have never been this useless.

Hanbin slowly impales down on Bobby’s manhood making the latter buckle his hips up to meet him. Hanbin lets out a loud, embarrassing noise and starts rocking his hip slowly back and forth. Then he picks up the pace, mussing his own hair, moaning and screaming Bobby’s name whereas Bobby glides his hands on his stomach, one hand holds Hanbin firm by the waist, the other he uses to palm his dick. Hanbin throws his head back as he rides through his climax, but Bobby isn’t finished yet. He sits up and rolls them over again without pulling out. He chases his breath for a moment before pushing deeper inside Hanbin, pressing his thick girth against his entrance and starts ramming. Each thrust is too rough, Hanbin’s slender frame starts to quiver like a rag doll. Bobby hovers over him before leaning down and dances with his mouth again. Their lips and tongues are locked, moving in sync with each thrust. Hanbin can feel its intensity and the fullness of the kiss course through his entire body that made his hands fly to rake through Bobby’s hair to control himself from exploding. All he can do is cry in both pain and pleasure. Bobby moans against his mouth and leans back to let out a guttural groan while he locks his eyes on Hanbin, embedding his slightly parted lips, half-hooded eyes and those breathy pleas in memory as he chases after his own climax.

Both of them are panting, waiting for their bodies to rest in that post-coital haze.

Hanbin snuggled comfortably next to him, cocooned in his sleep, and Bobby has never seen a more beautiful view than him sleeping soundly with even breaths— he looks so defenceless. His stare must’ve disturbed him because he feels Hanbin stir against his side and sees him slowly opens his eyes.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

Bobby cradles his head when Hanbin rests his chin on his chest, “I’m kind of enjoying watching you sleep.”

A smile slowly spread across Hanbin’s face, squinting, “And how do I look?”

“Like a baby.”

“Your baby?”

“Yes, my baby.” Bobby nods.

Hanbin crawls up to kiss him on the lips and let his gaze linger just a little longer.

“Let’s get some sleep, please.”

“Okay.”

Hanbin pulls Bobby’s arm as he turns on the side and hooks it around his middle.

“Spoon me so I can easily go back to sleep again.”

And Bobby does just that.

This is probably Hanbin’s way of dealing with stress, Bobby tells himself. Hanbin temporarily forgets about his problems with the intense sex, and Jaewon used this form of intimacy to harass him. Jaewon has gone crazy. Bobby finds it pointless knocking some sense out of him, he might have to resort to another alternative this time. He’ll deal with Jaewon tomorrow.

♫

The accident Jaewon was involved in has made the news but his identity remained unknown. Jinhwan visited the family of the kid in the hospital and the kid’s own mother admitted that she and her son got into a fight prior to the accident.

The boy is currently attending high school and is experiencing severe stress from schoolwork and the extra activities he does in the academy. The mother told Jinhwan that they’re getting a hunch that their kid might be having suicidal thoughts but they purposely overlooked it. Jinhwan shudders at the story and Hanbin thinks that this existing problem being part of the bigger picture made the whole situation even more mortifying than it already is.

They don’t want to make this incident bigger, so the mother meets Jinhwan in secrecy. If this blows out of proportion and get further attention since Jaewon is a popular figure, it will only aggravate the kid even further. All they want is Jaewon's sincere apology and him making sure he takes care of the damages himself with monetary compensation (in which Hanbin will take responsibility for).

♫

Jinhwan told Hanbin about the brawl inside his company’s premises. The security personnel had a hard time untangling Bobby and Jaewon away from killing each other with repeated punches until more personnel have been needed to intervene to make them stop. Hanbin races to Bobby’s apartment since he isn’t answering his phone calls but no one is home.

He couldn’t think of any place Bobby might’ve gone to but he’d continue looking for him, so he asks his driver to drop off by his own apartment first so he can change into a more comfortable wear. While in the car, Hanbin calls Hyunwoo to make sure Jaewon isn’t seen by anyone with bruised lips and bleeding eyebrows and that’s he safe too.

Hanbin walks to his room when a figure sitting on the long L-shaped sofa, looking out at the big glass window in the living room catches his attention.

Bobby.

Hanbin dashes across the room and ends up straddling him and hugging him tightly. 

“Oh my god, I’m so worried!” Hanbin half cries, his head burrowed in the crook of Bobby’s neck.

“How did you two get in a fight and who started it?”

Bobby exhales deeply and throws his head back before explaining that it was him who took the first swing on Jaewon and how it felt good doing it again and again. It may be out of pure anger or sarcasm, but Hanbin doesn’t tolerate violence.

“I didn’t like how you acted. I never would’ve expected you to do that,” Hanbin trails off, “I’m sorry, you probably did that because of me.”

And there they are again: with Hanbin apologising for other people’s actions. The self-deprecation always catches up so Bobby rubs his arms up and down, letting their nose touch, eyes boring onto each other's. 

“I should be the one apologising. I did it on my own accord because I let my emotions get the better of me. Stop apologising for my actions, Hanbin.”

“But I’m the reason why you’re on Jaewon‘s neck.”

“Jaewon is the reason why I’m angry at him. I want him to stop harassing you by leaking that goddamn sex video.”

He couldn’t admit it to Hanbin that the mere thought of that sex video is messing with his head big time. Hanbin’s apologetic face makes him look so insecure and weak, and it frustrates him that both of them couldn’t do anything about it.

“I can’t erase it in my head, Hanbin. You and Jaewon doing it? Fuck! How can he do this to you? I’m gonna kill that asshole, I swear!” Bobby hisses.

“Hey, look at me.” Hanbin cups his face and rests his forehead against his. Hanbin shivers at the thought of how he and Jaewon doing it back then feels so filthy now. It was consensual, they enjoyed each other’s company, but the idea of Jaewon secretly filming them and using it to harass him now makes Hanbin’s skin crawl in disgust and anger.

“Let me make you forget about it, let me erase whatever thoughts swimming in your head right now, let me erase it. Just think of me, just me and you.” Hanbin says desperately, his voice almost a whisper.

Bobby’s expression softens at how sincere Hanbin sounds. It's weak but there’s strength that lies underneath. Maybe it looks fucked up right now but Hanbin makes everything bearable for the both of them. He feels guilty for how he acted, wave after wave of problems brought upon by Jaewon and Hanbin is dealing with it with grace. And he never even once falters or fumble or return the favour with the same amount of bullshit. He remains kind and forgiving. Bobby thinks he truly doesn’t deserve Hanbin. No one does. 

Bobby’s brooding, tossed into a deep contemplation because he doesn’t want to do it with Hanbin again because he wants to erase a certain imagine stamped inside his head. It feels wrong, but right now, Hanbin’s lips are so inviting, so Bobby captures them. Their kiss used to be patient and passionate, but right now Bobby devours Hanbin’s lips with desperation and hunger. They breathe onto each other’s mouth, tongue swirling around each other’s, Hanbin smooches his lower lip and licks the blood oozing on the side of his mouth.

“Can we just stay like this for a few more minutes, kissing and hugging?” Bobby asks when Hanbin stops.

The latter gently caresses his hair, his head safely pressed against Hanbin's chest. 

“I’ll let Mino know that you’re staying the night with me. You must be tired. Go take a shower and then we’ll go to sleep.”

Bobby nods and follows Hanbin’s orders. Tonight he's just gonna let Hanbin take care of him.

♫

The family agreed not to press charges not because of monetary compensation but because Jaewon showed them his sincerest apology. It’s not enough, but the mother understands the harsh reality that Jaewon is living in. It’s unfair that Jaewon let his emotions and let his carelessness drive him into a pit of anger that almost cost somebody else’s life, but the mother doesn't want Jaewon to live a life full of guilt. Once her son wakes up, Jaewon promises to help him get treated until he can live his normal life again. 

The entire situation isn’t entirely Jaewon’s fault. The mother explained that both of them learnt how to deal with life the hard way. She overlooked her son’s struggles with school yet they pushed him on the edge, because they believed what they’re doing is for his own benefit. The accident is rooted from another unfortunate circumstance, they’re all connected but there’s no point in blaming each other now. They can look forward to a better approach to things. For the mother, it’s putting her kids' interest before theirs. Parenting shouldn’t always be about stricter rules with schoolwork and good grades. As for Jaewon, he’s working on rebuilding his friendship with Doyoung, the mistrust already left a permanent scar but at least it healed. He knows Hanbin could never hate him forever, but it will take time to regain his trust again, maybe never, but he will never give up trying.

Jaewon dials Hanbin’s phone number. It rings twice before Hanbin picks up.

“Hi.”

“What do you need?”

“Can I come into your office? I just want to talk.” Jaewon’s voice is defeated.

“Sure, I’m free until the next two hours.”

Jaewon sits on the couch with Hanbin sitting across in front of him.

“I came to talk to you to apologise.....” Hanbin is looking straight at the coffee table, it’s unbearable, too unnerving to look at Jaewon.

“Maybe I just got lucky that the family of the boy no longer wanted to press charges, and maybe Doyoung is easily forgiving, but with you, I know it’s hard to forgive what I did, but I apologise Hanbin. I’m so sorry.” Jaewon bows his head.

“I did all of those because I’m scared. I was scared of people criticising me, shaming me, giving them the chance to hurt me. I shouldn’t have blackmailed you, I shouldn’t have used what we shared intimately against you because I'm a coward. I’m sorry.”

Hanbin remains silent.

“The sex video… it was a lie. I could never do that with anyone, especially with you. That night after the accident, I felt so lost, I felt like there’s no one I can run to for my troubles. I couldn’t think of anything to use as an excuse, anything that could intimidate you. I know your intentions have always been pure, but all I did was to bring you hell.” 

"I need some time to think, Jaewon."  
  
"I know. I will understand if you terminate my contract, but please know that even if I'm no longer working with you, I hope you don't completely burn the bridge between us. I'm still hopeful for a friendship at least. I know I'm asking for something impossible, I'm so sorry again, Hanbin. I really am."

Hanbin can only manage a nod. Jaewon leaves his office with heavy feet and Hanbin can almost hear how dragging every step has been. He's not going to make this harder for them because he's aware that both of them have their shortcomings. They didn't see the fallout coming and Hanbin doesn't have the right to weigh whose fault carries the most burden— because they're equally responsible. It will take time, but he hopes too that no one will burn the bridge between him and Jaewon.

♫

It’ almost autumn. It's Hanbin’s favourite season.

Bobby told him that he envisioned the album to carry a seasonal theme in _Love and Fall_ , his first full-length album. Its entirety will tell a story where love is summer and fall is autumn. Summer symbolizes youth, exuberance and the excitement of being in love; while the leaves changing colours and falling to the ground during autumn symbolizes falling out from love, craving for freedom and the things that bring people the familiar feeling of melancholy which will be present in the ballad-like tracks in the album.

Hanbin is impressed with all the tracks where Bobby showcased his wide range and versatility as a musician. As the executive producer, he’s seen and helped Bobby with the entire process of launching it. Bobby has steered away from the perception of what a rapper is by people who have grown accustomed to seeing and listening to him. Fans and casual listeners are in for a treat with trap-inspired melodies, bouncy tunes with Bobby's signature aggressive raspy, growly vocals in one of the tracks that also featured Mino— Hanbin expects something huge to come out of this after release. 

♫

**4 months later**

Love and Fall album is a hit. It dominated major Korean domestic charts and debuted no. 2 at Billboard Worldwide album chart. The hard work of team behind the album from music production to design, from promotions to the fans— everything has paid off.

Hanbin remembers suggesting once to fly overseas to shoot the MV, but Bobby insisted to stay in Korea and just be resourceful and creative as much as possible. The MVs can be low-budget but Hanbin was having none of it. He wants to go all out for Bobby. He may be a little biased towards his boyfriend but he successfully defended it as another strong marketing strategy and a great investment during meetings.

“Did you book separate rooms for us in the hotel?” Bobby asks. They’re sitting next to each other on a business class plane going to Japan for Bobby’s first overseas concert.

“Yes I did, why?” Hanbin asks.

“What do you mean why? I told you to just book one room so we can share. Don’t you want to sleep with me?”

Hanbin chuckles.

“You sound really pissed huh. I booked two rooms, but I’ll be in your room of course, you silly.”

Hanbin pokes his nose while Bobby laughs at his own credulity.

It’s D-day. Hanbin is sitting on the row just above the control booth. Any minute now Bobby will be on stage for his first solo concert overseas. Japan is the only stop because his fans petitioned for it. Bobby doesn't have a huge, stable fanbase outside Korea that will suffice for a world tour, but by the looks of the Japanese fans' sold out attendance, Bobby might establish a solid fanbase outside their country sooner than later. Hanbin hears all the girls swooning over Bobby from the seats near him. Hanbin can understand them, anyone who gets to see and know more about Bobby will easily fall for him. Just like he did.

The crowd’s scream gets louder and they start chanting Bobby’s name when he finally appears on stage, but the cheers fall quiet immediately when Bobby opens the show with his most ballad-like track, _In love_. When Bobby first let him listen to the song, he told the story of the movie _The Notebook_ and how it somewhat reminds him of them: Bobby waiting for Hanbin to come to him first in those days when they’re seemingly waiting for each other. Long days that passed by, there wasn’t a fallout, the yearning only gets stronger which made Bobby fall harder with Hanbin in the end.

It was thoughtful and heartfelt. Hanbin’s looking directly at Bobby on stage and his heart skipped a beat when Bobby’s eyes found him in the crowd. He smiles. It’s going to be like this in every concert: Bobby finding him, singing as if he’s the only person in the venue— it’s too far yet it feels intimate, it’s open yet it feels private.

The concert is finally over.

Hanbin and all the staff waited for Bobby backstage. They brought him a cake to celebrate the success of the concert since it's been really overwhelming to see the people who worked hard alongside him happy despite the long hours of preparations. Mino and Jinhwan also flew to Japan to show their support, and the fans, Bobby could hardly leave the stage because he kept bowing at and thanking them. The crew already turned the lights off but he remains lurking from the backstage, peeking at the fans leaving the venue. Bobby has grown affectionate towards them in such a short period of time.

♫

They showered together and as promised, Hanbin stays with Bobby in his hotel room.

Hanbin is looking outside the tall glass window of their room when Bobby hugs him from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Are you being sentimental or is there something outside that you see that I don’t?”

“I’m not being sentimental I’m actually watching you on the reflection.” Hanbin smiles at him through their reflection on the window, which made Bobby smile too.

“I have three days off before I begin recording my new songs. Should we go out on a date?”

“Hmmm.…” Bobby starts planting sloppy kisses on Hanbin’s neck and taking in his scent.

“Yeah, I think we could go on a date, maybe a road trip outside Seoul and—“ Hanbin giggles when Bobby tickles his earlobe with his tongue.

“You smell like baby powder."

"Do you like how I smell?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm addicted to your scent actually."

"Shut up." Hanbin giggles.

"Let’s go to bed, please.”

  
  


Bobby lays Hanbin down onto the bed and before he could break out from his embrace, Hanbin pulls him down on top of him, almost knocking his head in the process.

“Hey babe easy, I’m not going anywhere.” Bobby chuckles.

“I want you so bad, Jiwon. Please I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”

Hanbin says and claims Bobby’s lips. He fumbles for Bobby’s zipper and palms his bulge against the piece of clothing. Bobby takes a good look at Hanbin’s needy expression and suddenly he’s no longer sleepy too. He orders him to undress completely while Bobby lies down on his back and Hanbin sits up to discard all remaining clothes onto the floor.

Hanbin's slender frame is majestic that its sight alone made Bobby lick his lips in excitement. Those black ink on his skin makes him look a white canvas with unfinished calligraphy. He starts to undress too until every inch of his body is exposed.

“Lie on your back and relax, I’m going to sit on your face.” Hanbin talks in a domineering manner and Bobby finds him really sexy. He’s just gonna let Hanbin take him into the wild and order him around.

Hanbin hesitates to straddle Bobby's face because this is the first time they’re trying this and he feels beyond exposed at this position, but he does anyway and he's now facing the foot of the bed.

“I’m gonna suck you off, you can do whatever you want with my ass.” Hanbin chuckles before leaning down and taking Bobby’s head. Hanbin has never tried this position before and it’s making his whole body tremble in anticipation.

Bobby is slightly shocked, he’s fantasised Hanbin in many positions all the time, but a sixty-nine seems otherworldly at the moment. He wanted to be romantic and start with the usual, but there’s nothing he can do when Hanbin is already straddling his face, his cute little butt and pinkish hole inviting his tongue.

Bobby flutters his eyes shut when Hanbin twirls his tongue and slides it down on his manhood, he’s frozen for a moment but goes to spread Hanbin’s cheeks and licks a stripe over his hole all the way to the head of his shaft. Hanbin moans at every swipe of Bobby's tongue, so Bobby continues to lick his butt cheeks creating a loud, slurping noise. He matches it with the rhythm of Hanbin’s mouth as he takes him whole. Bobby has damped Hanbin's bottom enough that he believes Hanbin could now take his fingers in. 

“Aaahhhh,” Hanbin yelps, his head jerking up at the contact. Bobby shushed him and told him to relax. He’s sticking two fingers gently rubbing him inside. Bobby strokes the knob inside that made Hanbin surge forward, tearing himself off of his fingers. The pleasure was overwhelming. His fingers find themselves inside Hanbin's ass once more until Hanbin starts to leak. Pre-cum starts to drip on Bobby’s chest so he pats Hanbin’s thigh to stop him from sucking.

“Babe, stop, you’re leaking.”

Hanbin sits up and turns around and Bobby immediately pulls him for a kiss. Having a taste of each other.

“Your mouth will be the death of me, baby.” He says in between kisses that made Hanbin giggle.

Bobby flips them over so Hanbin is lying on his back. He spreads Hanbin’s leg and pushes them up against his chest and lines himself up on his entrance. Hanbin remains non-resistant.

Hanbin cries out in pain and starts screaming his name when the latter starts thrusting in and out in such an animalistic manner. Bobby's hungry, desperate for pleasure to wash all over him. Bobby doesn’t care whoever came first, whoever Hanbin did this with first, what’s important is right here and right now. Just him and Hanbin. His touch, his kisses, his dark, lustful intense gaze makes him want to give it to Hanbin whenever he needs it. 

“Yes, Jiwon, fuck me! Go harder baby, harder… aahhhh!” Hanbin cries. His eyes are teary and he continues to look at Bobby with those pleading, puppy eyes that always get him.

“Fuck baby, look at you.” Bobby leans down to kiss him hard on the neck, his legs now slung over Bobby’s shoulders.

“I’m almost there Jiwon, pick up the pace, hurry up.” Hanbin warns.

Bobby leans back up and pinches his left cheek before picking up the pace again.

“So impatient huh.”

Bobby slams brutally until both of them are crying, groaning when they come together. Hanbin splatters his own cum on his chest while Bobby fills him in. Bobby collapses on top of him unable to pull out— too spent, too happy. He thinks he died for a minute and went to heaven and came back to earth immediately. He sits up and now Hanbin’s own fluid is sticking on their chests.

After Bobby has gathered his strength to go to the bathroom to grab a damp towel and cleans up both of them, he lies on the bed and pulls Hanbin on his side to snuggle. The younger propping his chin on his chest and starts soothing circles on it.

“Your barely visible nipples are so cute.” Hanbin teases him. Bobby could barely open his eyes and he’s still trying to even out his breathing, meanwhile Hanbin is already teasing him about his nipples. He knows if he asks Hanbin for another around, he would spread his legs without hesitation. Bobby wishes he could match Hanbin’s sex drive, but he’s too insatiable.

“Your butt is cute, they’re so tiny I could squeeze one whole cheek with one hand.”

Hanbin slaps his chest and pinches his nipple.

Bobby winces a little, “Ouch! That hurt babe.”

He expected Hanbin to stick out his tongue because he has baby tendencies but to his shock, Hanbin scoots up a little and suckles on his nipple.

Hanbin licks his lip once he’s done, “there, all good?”

Bobby didn’t say a word but plants a kiss on his forehead instead. He wants to come up with a witty, flirty answer but he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hanbin so he tries to drift off to sleep, hoping Hanbin does too.

♫

They spent almost three hours in the air traveling from Seoul to Jeollanam-do province because Hanbin has seen this Korean drama where the ending flashes a lovely view of a heart-shaped beach (which he assumes is just a manipulated image until he looked it up on the internet and finds out that the place actually exists), and he's been whining about visiting the place.

He asked Bobby if they could spend a night on the island for a short vacation. The place will be perfect in case they’re both feeling like writing a new song, but mostly it’s Hanbin wanting to see the heart-shaped beach so badly.

Hanbin’s head is nestled against Bobby's chest, arms draped over his middle. They’re on their first night in the island and the surrounding is serene and right outside the balcony is the heart-shaped beach Hanbin is so eager to see. It’s glistening under the moonlight. This is probably the best time to visit the place because in a few weeks the place will be all covered with snow.

They’re lying on the bed, watching 500 Days of Summer.

“You said that this movie is your inspiration for _Tendae_ , right?” Hanbin suddenly asks.

”Yeah, why?

”Did you ever want to break out from a friend zone before?” Hanbin looks up at him.

“Yeah somewhat, but not a friend zone more like colleague-zone.” Bobby chortles and Hanbin feels the sound reverberating from his chest.

“I’m serious!”

“Me too!”

“This movie just feels so real, I feel sad.” Hanbin pouts.

“Yes it is. Love at first sight is a real thing but so is falling out of all love, and drifting apart without reasons.”

Bobby starts to caress Hanbin’s head. He can’t explain it but he wants to comfort him just in case the mood in the movie easily creeps into his head. 

“Do you think we’ll be like Tom and Summer in the end? That one of us might lose interest with each other and eventually fall out of love?”

Hanbin props himself on one elbow so he can look at Bobby directly.

“It’s not that all the time couples will have a misunderstanding they can fix, and then they'll come back to each other's arms. Sometimes they’ll have a misunderstanding and that’s it, everything just gets disconnected from there.”

“You’re taking the movie seriously, c'mere.” Bobby pulls Hanbin to a hug.

“But I’m serious. What if we get into a huge fight and it’s so intense to the extent that we won’t be able to recover from it? Do you think it’d be possible to save the situation with just love?” Hanbin asks earnestly.

"Hmmm... I believe it is, but with added support to it, like courage, patience, persistence, maturity and a whole lot more." 

Hanbin stares at Bobby and mulls over his answer.

Love is a harsh reality but also an adventure. While Hanbin tends to get overly dramatic and apprehensive about the future, Bobby just lets things take its natural course: if he gets into a fight with Hanbin, so be it. If they want to kiss all night long, cling onto each other on happy days, so be it. The truth is, they’re living in the present; not all relationships can be described with tropes and clichés, they can fear the inevitable and the unknown all they want, but in the end, no one really knows where they’re headed. They’ll just have to learn how to cope with the ups and downs, learn and grow up from their mistakes, some days they will need space or crave for each other’s touch, they might fall out of love and fall in love again, sweeter the second time around. It's full of what-ifs and uncertainties, but one thing Bobby knows for sure, they’re not Tom and Summer, they’re simply Jiwon and Hanbin. And for whatever it means, that should be enough for them.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope the narration isn't as confusing to you bc it is to me ㅠㅠ I also think the pacing is weird, it feels rushed but there's nothing I can do about it, my brain hurts ㅠㅠ I never planned the ending to be written that way too I just randomly inserted the movie into the story and called it a day ㅠㅠ I hope you enjoyed reading the story nonetheless... leave me some comments!


End file.
